¡Que calor!
by aoibird6
Summary: Los ángeles no sienten frio, ni calor pero aquella tarde, ni con un balde de hielo, le bajarían el calor que le provocó verlo a él, pero para su suerte, el cazador sabe perfectamente que hacer. CasxDean.


A pesar de que a Castiel no le gustaba viajar en auto, dado que podía transportarse de un lado a otro y era una forma lenta de moverse, aceptó acompañar a Dean en el Impala. Sam estaba interrogando a una mujer en la ciudad continua y quedaron de verse dentro de una hora para intercambiar información e ir por lo que sea que estén cazando.

Castiel se removió algo inquieto en el asiento, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para el cazador.

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquilo, Cas? Ya vamos a llegar-

-Podría transportarnos allá y listo-

-Ni de broma, prefiero conducir a mi bebé-

-Pero Dean-

-La última vez acepte que tu método, así que ahora te quedas tranquilo y aceptas el mío, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Bien- soltó Castiel frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no es para tanto, Cas, viajar en auto también tiene sus ventajas y…- Dean suspiro- Mierda, maldito calor, baja la ventana de tu lado-

Castiel obedeció sintiendo la brisa contra su cara y luego giró a mirar al cazador, que lucía bastante acalorado. Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera, se giró para tomar una botella con agua que había en el asiento trasero y descendió del vehículo. Dean pensó que algo había ocurrido, así que lo siguió sin pensar. Se quedó quieto mirando como Dean se deshacía de la camiseta gris que usaban, la tiraba en los asientos traseros y abría la botellita.

-Dean- susurró el ángel acercándose.

-Dame un minuto, me voy a morir del calor- bebió un poco de agua antes de alejarse unos tres pasos del auto- Eres un maldito con suerte, Cas, yo jodiendome de calor y tú como si nada-

-Soy ángel Dean, parece que lo olvidas muy seguido- respondió tranquilamente Castiel.

-Maldito calor, no tienes idea de cómo odio conducir en estos climas-

El ángel observó como pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por la amplia espalda del cazador en ese momento sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago y podría jurar que tenía algo de calor, un poquito. Miró con suma atención como Dean alzaba la botellita para dejar caer el agua sobre su cara y su torso. Lanzó la botella a un lado y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras gemía de alivio.

-Eso está mejor-

Castiel observó como las pequeñas gotitas hacían un recorrido a través de ese cuerpo caliente. Sintió el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo y se acercó para mirarlo de cerca.

-Dean- este volvió a pasarse las manos por la cabeza y se giro.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que yo también tengo calor-

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que ustedes no sentían calor- dijo Dean para pasar a su lado e inclinarse por la ventana para tomar su camiseta- ¿Quieres agua o prefieres otra cosa?- pregunto Dean casual mientras se volteaba para mirarlo.

Algo debía ir mal con Castiel porque ese "otra cosa" le sonó a "otra cosa", las mismas "otras cosas" que había visto en la televisión cuando esperaba el regreso de los hermanos al motel. Sintió su cuerpo arder cuando el cazador se lamio los labios despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Cas?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Quieres agua?- se acercó para colocar su mano mojada en la frente del ángel- Wow, realmente estás caliente, pensé que los ángeles no pasaban por esto-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Castiel desviando la vista, incomodo por la sensación de la mano del cazador en su frente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió Dean.

Castiel tenía dos opciones en ese momento, desaparecer y enterrarse en un montón de nieve para bajarse el calor o hacer lo mismo que había visto en esas películas. Claramente lo segundo era más placentero. Intentó desviar la vista antes de caer en la tentación pero fue inútil porque Dean abrió la puerta de los asientos trasero para inclinarse.

-Creo que hay otra botella de agua por aquí-

Y el cazador afirmó una rodilla en los asientos y se inclinó aun más para buscar la dichosa botella. El calor aumentó y Castiel pensó que terminaría quemándose por la sensación que lo invadía. Su mente estaba dejando de razonar cuando vio como una gota traviesa resbalaba por la espalda ajena y se perdía entre la parte baja de su espalda, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento al cazador. Tenía que alejarse de ahí o el cerebro se le iba a fundir por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

-Dean… iré a ver cómo está Sam… te veo allá-

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- pregunto el cazador girándose para mirarlo- ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro…- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mmm… ¿Cas…?-

El ángel actuó por inercia y se inclinó para lamer las gotitas de agua que aun recorrían ese escultural torso. Sintió el estremecimiento del cazador pero al no encontrar resistencia continuo.

-Cas…- este alzó la vista y lo tomó por el cuello.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ansioso.

-Estás caliente- gimió el cazador antes de apoderarse de esos labios.

Castiel dejó de razonar y empujó a Dean sobre los asientos traseros del auto mientras devoraba esa boca caliente que estaba volviéndolo loco. Sintió las manos del cazador que le desabrochaban el pantalón pero al profundizar el beso, el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció ante su toque. Sentir ese calor lo estaba enloqueciendo e instintivamente comenzó a restregarse contra la entrepierna ajena. Dean gimió tomándolo por los hombros.

-Dean…-

-Mucho calor…- fue lo único que pudo decir el cazador antes de volver a besarlo.

Castiel le desabrochó los pantalones y coló su mano derecha bajo la ropa interior para comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza. El cuerpo ajeno se estremeció ante el contacto y el ángel gimió rompiendo el beso, cuando sintió esa mano caliente que lo masturbaba también. Afirmó su frente contra la del rubio y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Sus gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban con los del cazador, como si compitieran por quien estaba más excitado ante las atenciones del otro. Dean arqueo la espalda y presionó su cabeza contra el asiento mientras acababa en la mano del ángel. Castiel gimió entrecerrando los ojos, la expresión de Dean no tenía presión y el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo con fuerza. Les tomó unos segundos recuperar el aliento y ambos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas…-

-Dean- el ángel no sabía cómo explicarse por lo ocurrido.

-Tenemos que irnos, Sammy nos espera-

-Sí- respondió algo decepcionado el ángel pero Dean acaricio su mejilla para besarlo.

-¿Aun tienes calor?-

-No-

-Que bien porque está noche te enseñare lo que es el verdadero calor y como bajarlo-

La idea de hacer con Dean lo mismo que en esas películas lo emocionó. EL resto del viaje estuvo tranquilo, disfrutando de la compañía del cazador que se había vuelto a colocar la camiseta. Luego de media hora se reunieron con Sam en una cafetería.

-¡Que calor!- exclamó el castaño tomando su refresco- EL siguiente caso será en Alaska-

-Yo no tengo calor- dijo Dean sonriendo mientras miraba al ángel- El clima es… interesante-

-¿Eh? Pero si siempre te quejas que odias conducir cuando hace tanto calor- replico Sam.

-No es del todo malo, no me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo- respondió tomando su cerveza.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo "interesante" por el calor?- pregunto Sam mientras bebía otro sorbo del refresco.

-Quizás- respondió Dean sonriendo- Cas aprendió lo que es el calor, ¿verdad angelito?- este asintió.

-Y Dean me enseñó como bajarlo-

Sam estuvo a punto de escupir su refresco pero se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras tragaba. Dean miró a su hermano riéndose y se levantó.

-Que mente sucia, Sammy, si todos saben que nada baja mejor el calor que algo de deliciosa agua fría, ¿Cierto Cas?-

-Si-

Castiel vio al cazador ir al baño y se quedó pensativo, ¿Acaso Dean pensaba darle algo de agua para bajarle el calor que le enseñaría en la noche? Si lo iba hacer de la misma manera que en la carretera, estaría feliz de verlo. Estaba seguro que el calor que sentiría, no lo bajaría ni con un balde de hielo. Esa clase de calor, solo Dean Winchester podía bajarlo.


End file.
